


Déjà Vécu

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy finds out hard truths and better ones too.





	Déjà Vécu

She took a moment before opening the door and entering the pub.  
The whole place was under a pleasant low light. There was quite a crowd but no one standing, no real agglomeration, nowhere as busy as the streets.  
It took her little effort to find him sitting there, a glass in his hand and an unusual calmness on his eyes.  
Calmness that felt disturbing to her.  
Lucy sat next to him and saw a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. The sight made her throat feel constricted and her vision blurred for a moment.  
It had been a while she cried.  
“You found it,” he said.  
She searched his face for an explanation she knew would never be enough. “You never told me”  
“It would not help” he pointed out. “Can you tell Jiya I’m sorry for putting her in this position? She probably knows it, but… I think she deserves to hear it.”  
The historian nodded. “Was this why you disappeared before…?”  
“Yes”  
“How did you know?”  
“I didn’t, I know now”  
“And you’re still going to do it”  
Garcia finally looked at her.  
“Saving you from drowning in that car is necessary.”  
“You never told me you saved me”  
“I didn’t know and there was no need or point”  
“And the journal?”  
“Filled its purposes, given that you’re here,” he said and considered the glass he was holding. “I want you to keep it”  
She nodded. “Okay”  
“It’s not, not now, but it’ll get better. I promise”  
Their eyes met and Lucy felt her eyes stinging, the urge to cry great.  
“I’m sorry, Lucy”  
“Me too”  
His own eyes were watery. He looked at her as if like made sense as if she was sunlight in a rainy day.  
No matter how many times or how many versions of her came into this bar, none stopped him from trying to save her life. In all his attempts he succeeded, and in all of them, he died shortly after - because of Rittenhouse.  
One day maybe she would find a way to save him. She would certainly try. He had never given up on her and she wouldn’t give up on him either.  
Flynn smiled.  
“What?” she asked.  
“I know this loo. You know, an older version of you came here earlier, glowing like a ray of sunshine. She told me to tell that she knows how, that I should wait for this look and tell you that you’ll find the way”  
“Did she tell you what it was about?”  
He shrugged. “No, she never told me. She told me you’d know”  
Lucy smiled sadly, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her chest. She knew and knowing that she would do it made everything more bearable. It was something to go on to.  
Lucy faced him, touched his cheek gently.  
“Forgive me?” he tried.  
She smiled and nodded. “Any time”  
They grinned.  
Lucy kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you soon, Lucy Preston”  
She left the bar like she always did and he saved her like he always did, knowing that she would find a way. They always did.


End file.
